The growing energy crisis has caused many people to try to convert gasoline engines to run batteries. I discovered a method to convert a garden tractor engine to operate on a car battery. Then I had a patent search made. I had not been influenced by other inventions. Several patents regarding electrifying engines have been granted. My invention differs from all I saw in several ways. I found no patent using a double length solenoid tube having two separate coils to produce power on the down stroke and the up stroke. I found no patents using the flywheel or crankshaft pulley to host devices used in electrical switching systems to have the magnets pulling on every stroke. I found no patents that claimed to have a working model. My conversion method does all of the above listed, and the conversion can be made with parts easily obtainable.